Opération Serpentaire
by marion.potter.39
Summary: L'Auteur a la plume, l'encre et un support. Il peut reprendre le contrôle de ses personnages. Mais personne ne peut dire à la Sauveuse comment elle doit agir. Le personnage se retourne contre son créateur et la Sauveuse amène toutes les fins heureuses. Swan Queen. Post 4x20.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 _Attention_ **: Cet OS se base sur des photos spoilers. - Ceci dit, pas sûr que je vise juste. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Le brouillard troublait son esprit et la tête lui tournait. »_

* * *

Emma pianotait légèrement sa tasse. Elle se sentait gênée de la revoir dans de telles conditions. Lily était aussi amère que le liquide noir dont était remplies les tasses. Les échanges étaient froids mais toujours courtois. Lily oscillait entre l'envie de faire un effort pour sa mère et céder à la rancune. Elle fit son choix et se leva, déterminée à fuir plutôt qu'à faire face. Emma n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

\- « Ca ne sert à rien, je m'en vais, annonça Lily.

\- Attends, Lily, la pria sa mère. Tu pourrais...

\- Non je ne peux pas faire la paix avec elle, cracha-t-elle en toisant Emma d'un regard noir. Tu m'as laissée pour cette famille qui faisait passer la pitié pour de l'amour. »

Lily serra les poings. Emma leva les yeux vers elle. Il n'y avait ni rancune, ni colère, simplement une once de remord.

« Tu avais raison » murmura Emma.

Ceci surprit Lily qui en oublia un instant sa colère. Emma continua :

« Ils ne m'ont jamais considérée comme leurs enfants mais à l'époque je l'ai cru parce que j'avais envie d'y croire. J'ai fait des erreurs et toi aussi. Nos parent ont leurs histoires mais même s'il y a une forme de fatalité, on était amies pour de vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avant que Lily ne puisse répondre, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Toutes trois se tournèrent vers Regina qui les rejoignaient d'un pas pressé. Lily recula prudemment, se rapprochant inconsciemment de sa mère. Regina s'arrêta quelques instants, en proie à de légers vertiges. Elle chassa d'un geste la question d'Emma sur son état, évoquant la fatigue et s'adressa uniquement à elle par la suite, sans se préoccuper des autres invitées :

\- « L'Auteur a l'encre. Il peut recommencer à écrire.

\- Comment ça se fait ?, demanda Emma en se levant.

\- Il fallait ton sang, dit Regina. Ton sang empli de noirceur.

\- Comment a-t-il eu de l'encre dans ce cas ?, demanda-t-elle encore en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- C'est pour ça que cette pétasse m'a saignée ? » gronda Lily.

Emma regarda tour à tour Lily et Regina. Regina sentit le regard de Maleficent la bruler. Elle roula des yeux, plus agacée qu'effrayée par son amie de longue date.

\- « Qu'as-tu fait à ma fille, Regina ?, rugit Maleficent.

\- Tu ne vas pas me carboniser pour une petite coupure, rétorqua Regina en croisant les bras.

\- Donc, l'encre ?, dit Emma pour en revenir au sujet principal.

\- Le sang de Lily a redonné à l'encre son pouvoir. L'Auteur peut écrire, éclaircit Regina.

\- Gold va pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il veut ? » s'inquiéta Emma.

Regina hocha la tête. Cependant, l'Auteur pouvait également écrire ce qu'il désirait sans se préoccuper des exigences de Gold. Maleficent passa une main dans le dos de fille qui, trop absorbée par ses pensées, ne s'offusqua pas de cette démonstration de tendresse. Ce discours étrange faisait ressurgir des souvenirs lointains.

\- « C'est quoi cette histoire d'Auteur ?, demanda Lily.

\- Un vieux rat de bibliothèque qui s'est mis en tête d'écrire nos vies », répondit Regina avec sarcasme

Lily se tut. Son silence inquiéta Maleficent qui ne put s'empêcher de troubler les réflexions de sa fille :

\- « Lily, ça va ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je repensais..., commença-t-elle. Un vieil homme m'a déjà parlé d'un truc bizarre.

\- Qui ?, demanda Emma.

\- Un type entre Dumbledore et Yoda, sourit-elle faiblement. Il a dit que l'Auteur avait changé l'histoire et que c'est pour cette raison que le Prince Charming et Snow-White m'avait envoyée dans ce monde. Ca n'avait pas de sens pour moi mais peut-être que pour vous, si.»

C'était au tour d'Emma d'être absorbée par ses pensées. Ils n'étaient pas des créations de l'Auteur lui demander d'écrire les fins heureuses étaient absurdes. L'Auteur créait les aléas de leurs vies, il n'y mettait pas un point final.

\- « Donc, réfléchit-elle tout haut, les personnages de conte existent avant que l'Auteur ne mette son grain de sel. Il a écrit l'histoire de Lily jusqu'à...

\- Quoi ?, demanda Regina avec impatience.

\- Jusqu'à ma naissance, finit Emma. Le livre d'Henry se termine avec ma naissance. Je suis une création de l'Auteur. C'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de mon sang. »

Cette dernière phrase laissait planer de la déception et un soupçon d'horreur. Elle n'existait que parce qu'on l'avait écrit.

\- « Mais tu as créé Storybrooke de ta propre initiative. Ce n'était pas dû à une influence de l'Auteur, songea-t-elle encore tout haut.

\- Si les Charmings ont envoyé le bébé lézard ici, fit valoir Regina en regardant Lily, c'est que tu étais déjà conçue à ce moment là. Et ta vie n'a pas non plus été régie par l'Auteur.

\- Mais le rôle qu'elle a a peut-être été déterminé par ce type » supposa Lily à son tour.

La Sauveuse ne tiendrait sa valeur que de quelques mots écrits sur un parchemin jauni. Le silence s'installa, quelque peu pesant.

\- « Que compte-t-il écrire ?, demanda Maleficent avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Regina. Mais il peut tout écrire, tout changer. Le meilleur, comme le pire. »

Puis elle enfouit les mains dans ses poches et déclara qu'elle devait aller voir Robin. Elle devait s'assurr qu'il allait bien. Elle quitta l'appartement. Emma s'excusa quelques minutes auprès de Lily et de Maleficent et partit à sa suite. Elle dévala les escaliers. Elle soupira de contentement en réalisant que Regina ne s'était pas évaporée. Elle la voyait un peu plus loin en train de descendre la rue. Emma revint à sa hauteur.

« Tu avais l'encre. Tu lui as demandé d'écrire quelque chose ? » demanda Emma d'un ton neutre.

Elles prenaient la direction de la forêt. Regina ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le bruit de leurs pas meublaient le silence.

\- « J'ai voulu supprimer Zelena de l'histoire, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu quoi ?!, s'épouvanta Emma.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, s'empressa d'ajouter la brune.

\- Mais tu y as songé..., pointa Emma.

\- Je me suis remise avec Robin, dit-elle dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

\- Oh. »

Regina regarda la Shérif dont le visage cachait difficilement sa désapprobation. Son visage en disait bien plus que ses mots.

\- « Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'avis de la Sauveuse t'intéresse, lança Emma.

\- Mais l'avis d'Emma, peut-être.

\- Je pense que c'est malsain, dit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas ton avis, trancha Regina.

Puis elle accéléra le pas. Elles étaient à la lisière de la forêt à présent. La colère la rendait fiévreuse. Elle sentait ses paupières se faire plus lourdes. Emma la rattrapa.

\- « Tu ne peux pas nier que cette relation est..., commença la blonde.

\- Je n'ai pas critiqué ta relation avec Hook il me semble, lui fit remarquer Regina d'un ton sec.

\- Il n'a pas eu le même comportement de Robin, contra habillement Emma.

\- Ça suffit. »

Regina s'arrêta net et défia Emma du regard. L'énervement la consumait et sa tête devenait alourdie par la fatigue. Les récents évènements l'épuisaient.

\- « Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je... »

Soudain, Regina vacilla. Ses jambes flanchèrent et son corps s'étendit sur le sol avant qu'Emma ne puisse entraver sa chute.

* * *

 _« Elle chuta. Elle devenait plus fiévreuse et son corps l'abandonnait. »_

* * *

Lily regarda sa mère administrer quelques cachets à l'Evil Queen. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné ce genre d'aptitudes de sa part.

« Un dragon dealer de drogues, c'est quelque chose... » murmura-t-elle avec un certain amusement.

Ceci ne fit pas sourire Emma. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion si ce n'est une immense inquiétude.

\- « Tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour une simple fièvre ?, se moqua Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple fièvre, répliqua Emma sans quitter Regina du regard.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Je le sens, c'est tout. »

* * *

 _« Le corps de Regina se tendit et s'agita de tremblements incontrôlables. »_

* * *

Il se tapotait doucement le menton à l'aide de sa plume, songeur. Il souhaitait que sa fin soit grandiose, marquée par le drame, des sentiments exacerbés... Il ne devait pas choisir ses mots au hasard. Un auteur digne de ce nom se devait parfois se séparer de ses personnages préférés.

Il griffonna la suite, marquant le tournant de son histoire :

 _« Regina sentit la douleur la foudroyer. Son cœur s'emballa et lâch... »_

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens, non par réelle volonté de sa part. La plume lui résistait. Un léger craquement se fit entendre et une fine et presque imperceptible craquelure se fit sur la plume. Ses deux derniers mots s'effacèrent. Il resta interdit devant ce phénomène inattendu qui se produisait pour la première fois. Il haussa les épaules et décida de faire durer le plaisir. Il plongea la plume dans l'encrier et dessina les mots sur le parchemin :

 _« La Sauveuse resta à son chevet, inquiète de son état. »_

* * *

Emma s'approcha de Regina. Le cœur de la brune palpitait et menaçait de céder à ces battements anarchiques. Les tremblements était violents et effrayants. Maleficent usait de sa magie pour l'apaiser mais sans résultat. Lily assistait à ce spectacle macabre sans pouvoir apporter une aide quelconque. Emma posa sa main sur le bras de Regina. Les tremblements cessèrent et la brune reprit son souffle.

\- « Ça va ?

\- Ça va mieux, articula Regina.

\- C'est bizarre que tu tombes malade soudainement, murmura Emma d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

\- C'est simplement la fatigue.

\- Je crois que c'est l'Auteur, dit Emma d'un ton assuré. Ça ne peut être que lui.

\- Il veut me tuer alors que je suis son personnage préféré ? », railla Regina en se redressant.

Elle passa une main sur son front, se sentant toujours épuisée et fiévreuse.

\- « Je pense que l'Opération Mangouste n'est plus d'actualité, déclara Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu veux lancer une nouvelle opération secrète ?, demanda Regina avec humour.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de se battre contre l'Auteur.

\- Tu veux lancer l'Opération Rat de Bibliothèque ?

\- Non. Je pensais lancer l'Opération..., chercha-t-elle tout haut, Serpentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?, demanda Regina.

\- J'ai déjà une petite idée » lui répondit évasivement la Sauveuse.

Emma se leva. Regina cachait difficilement son appréhension. Elle ne pouvait deviner ce qu'Emma avait en tête et elle n'était pas en état de l'arrêter en cas de geste inconsidéré.

Emma passa un rapide coup de fil à Henry et à ses parents pour qu'ils les rejoignent à l'appartement pour surveiller Regina pour une petite heure. Mais l''intéressée n'était pas disposée à rester les bras croisés. Les Charmings restaient silencieux et Henry s'était naturellement assis près de sa mère brune.

\- « Je viens, annonça Regina d'un ton décidé. Tu sais que nos magies combinées sont plus fortes.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de te battre contre qui que ce soit, contra Emma.

\- Tu as toi aussi eu des moments de faiblesse, railla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas...

\- Tu vas me ralentir, coupa Emma. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Regina resta un instant sans voix, perdant sa répartie. Emma le saisit pour quitter l'appartement sans se retourner. Lily et Maleficent lui emboîtèrent le pas. La voix d'Emma s'était presque enrouée en s'adressant à Regina, culpabilisant par avance de la dureté de ses mots. Personne ne l'avait senti, pas même l'intéressée mais Lily connaissait suffisamment Emma et avait assez de souvenirs la concernant pour déceler ses véritables sentiments.

* * *

Une fois arrivées en bas de l'immeuble, Emma se tourna vers Maleficent et la fille de cette dernière.

\- « J'aurais besoin de votre aide, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je refuse que tu mettes la vie de ma fille en danger, dit Maleficent d'une voix ferme.

\- Je t'écoute » murmura Lily.

Son comportement surprit grandement sa mère. Lily fit un pas en direction d'Emma. Elle avait à présent toute son attention. Emma soupira de soulagement.

\- « Je pense avoir un plan contre l'Auteur.

\- Va-y, l'encouragea Lily.

\- Il faudrait que tu ailles récupérer quelque chose dans la boutique de Gold. »

Emma lui décrivit l'objet en question. Lily acquiesça. Maleficent ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille souhaitait se mêler à cette affaire qui ne semblait pas les concerner.

\- « Si j'ai raison, avança Emma, alors tu pourrais ne jamais avoir été séparée de ta mère.

\- Mais comment ?, demanda Maleficent. Comment cela serait-il possible ?

\- J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance, demanda Emma en regardant Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse exactement après ? » demanda son amie.

Un léger et presque imperceptible naquit sur les lèvres d'Emma. Elle pouvait peut-être redevenir amie avec Lily.

« Je vais faire diversion, continua Emma. L'Auteur ne devrait pas s'en prendre à toi. Si Maleficent veut bien aussi nous aider... »

Lily se tourna vers sa mère, attendant elle-aussi la réponse.

« Tu voulais que je te montre comment devenir une _crazy dragon bitch_? Peut-être que c'est pour plus tôt qu'on ne le pensait. », déclara Maleficent.

Mère et fille se sourirent. Emma ne comprenait pas l'allusion mais saisissait que Maleficent les aiderait.

\- « Maleficent et moi allons faire diversion dans la rue principale, expliqua Emma. Pendant ce temps...

\- J'irais chercher ton fichu truc et je te le donnerai, termina Lily.

\- Que l'Opération Serpentaire commence... » souffla Emma.

Elle prit la main de Lily dans la sienne, tournant sa paume vers le ciel. Avant que Lily ne puisse anticiper ses intentions, Emma fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main. Elle fendit la paume de sa main ainsi que celle de son amie. Maleficent s'horrifia. Lily laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Emma appuya sa blessure contre la sienne. La fille de Maleficent se sentait étrangement affaiblie tandis que la Sauveuse était empli d'un nouveau pouvoir.

« Pour cette opération, j'ai besoin d'un peu de noirceur », expliqua Emma.

Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans le nuage sombre qui envahissait ses prunelles.

* * *

L'Auteur sentit le sol trembler. Il pesta contre les troubles faits qui l'empêchait de trouver la quiétude nécessaire pour écrire son œuvre. Il risqua un œil par la fenêtre. La Sauveuse fendait la route au fil de ses pas, les ampoules des réverbères explosaient dispersant les éclats de verre sur le bitume. Le dragon noir et violacé faisait fondre la chaussée, rougissait les véhicules sur son passage de son feu.

Il attrapa sa plume et traça le destin inexorable :

 _« La Sauveuse ne peut plus user de mag... »_

Une nouvelle fois, le mot mourut dans sa plume. La phrase s'évapora, laissant le parchemin vierge de tout mot.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... », commença-t-il, incrédule.

Les tableaux du petit appartement qu'il avait investi tombèrent. Le sol trembla et il aperçut le rouge des flammes incandescentes à sa fenêtre.

* * *

Lily se faufila dans le magasin de Gold. Il était désert, comme le lui avait supposé Emma. Elle devait mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Son passé de voleuse et de vagabonde trouvait enfin une noble utilité. Un objet précieux et petit serait forcément placé en vitrine.

Elle parcourut les objets exposés du regard, n'en trouvant pas un qui correspondait à la description faite par Emma. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et fouilla dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle cherchait dans des piles d'objets, jetant derrière elle, ses trouvailles inutiles.

Elle la trouva. Elle était petite et effilée. La hanse était fine, le bec long et fin, la tête serti d'un petit chapeau doré, comme le reste de sa parure. Lily avisa la lampe d'un œil curieux. Elle la frotta dans l'espoir d'en faire sortir le génie mais rien ne se produisit. Elle lança l'objet avec insouciance et reprit ses recherches.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-elle. Où est-elle ?! »

Elle trouva un autre objet curieux. Il s'apparentait à un vase élancé, tout en hauteur. Le corps était rond et habillé de décors qui évoquait l'Orient.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à une lampe ce machin ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant de traiter l'objet avec autant de délicatesse que les autres.

L'objet laissa échapper un bruit sourd lorsqu'il heurta le parquet de la boutique. Elle retournait les objets et les chassaient sans ménagement.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. »

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna doucement vers la voix. Son cœur avait accéléré ses battements et la priait de prendre la fuite. Elle avisa l'homme. Il semblait venir d'un autre monde avec son long vêtements de pourpre et d'or. Les broderies étaient fines et désuètes. Son teint halé était rehaussé par ses habits. Le brun de ses cheveux n'en était que plus sombre. Il passait doucement sa main sur son menton, détaillant lui aussi la personne qui était son nouveau maitre. Lily garda son calme. Ce n'était pas ce tordu à barbiche qui allait l'effrayer.

\- « Vous êtes un génie ?, demanda Lily sans trop y croire.

\- Mon maitre est vraiment érudit, constata le génie avec sarcasme.

\- Vous avez un nom ?

\- Jafar.

\- Très bien, Jafar. On va faire une petite promenade. Rentre dans ta lampe » ordonna Lily.

La colère traversa le visage de Jafar qui reprit instantanément une impassibilité et une amabilité qui étaient de rigueur. Il s'inclina, se prosterna presque devant son maitre. Sa voix rauque et grave était doucereuse :

« Mon maitre souhaiterait peut-être que j'exauce un des trois vœux auxquels elle a droit... »

Lily ramassa la lampe. Elle s'apprêtait à partir de la boutique mais les mots de Jafar l'interpellaient.

« Je peux réaliser vos moindres désirs », ajouta Jafar.

Lily devait rejoindre Emma. C'était le plan qui était prévu. Mais la proposition de Jafar était séduisante. La lampe était entre ses mains. Elle avait le pouvoir et elle hésitait.

* * *

Maleficent rugit et malmena les rues de la ville. Emma l'aidait activement dans sa tâche. Les rues de Storybrooke essuyaient un affront d'une ampleur sans précédent. La magie d'Emma, mêlant à présent son banc nacré de nature à un once de noirceur, frappait sans relâche tout ce qui se présentait à sa portée.

Regina arriva dans la rue. Elle ne comprenait pas ces comportements. Elle ne comprenait pas la noirceur qu'elle sentait provenir d'Emma. Robin était à ses côtés. Il lui demandait la nature de cette bataille mais elle ne pouvait lui répondre.

Maleficent reprit forme humaine et défia l'Auteur de son regard bleu. Les yeux d'Emma avaient perdu leur clarté de naissance, laissant à présent miroiter les ténèbres. La plume et le parchemin que l'Auteur tenait avec lui était la pire arme possible.

« Tu es le personnage que je n'avais prévu de créer, confia l'Auteur à Emma. Mais tu es ma fierté. »

Emma serra les poings. Cet homme encore inconnu il y a quelques temps les considéraient comme des choses qu'il pouvait malmener à sa guise.

« Mais tu vas constater que mon pouvoir est plus fort que le tien. » dit-il, rayonnant.

Il déroula le parchemin qu'il étira sur sa paume. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'encre mais assez pour donner une leçon à sa création. Sa fin serait parfaite.

* * *

 _« Regina meurt. »_

* * *

Il avait à peine posé le point de sa phrase que les mots affectaient la réalité. Robin rattrapa Regina qui s'écroulait. La mort l'avait frappée parce que cet homme l'avait écrit. Emma regarda Robin essayer de ranimer Regina. Emma était tétanisée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle laissa son pouvoir la consumer, la noirceur prendre le contrôle. Elle devait être forte pour se hisser contre l'Auteur.

« Elle ne va pas mourir ! », hurla-t-elle.

Une vague de magie déferla sur l'Auteur et l'assaillit. La fissure de la plume explosa. Les petits morceaux de bois chutèrent tristement à ses pieds. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le surprit le plus. Le parchemin brûla entre ses doigts. Il disparut, avalé par les flammes. Un léger nuage s'en éleva, d'un noir d'encre. Il ne put qu'assister à la scène : Regina se relevait, bel et bien vivante. Robin la soutenait pourtant, toujours inquiet de son état. L'Auteur regardait son personnage salvateur sans croire à son pouvoir : elle pouvait effacer ses mots, entraver son pouvoir sur sa propre histoire.

Lily accourut. Emma constata avec soulagement qu'elle tenait l'objet qu'elle désirait. Jafar avait bien essayé de la corrompre mais Lily avait fait trop de mauvais choix dans sa vie pour ne pas comprendre la nature de ce que lui proposait le génie. Elle lança la lampe à Emma qui la saisit au vol.

Maleficent se mua de nouveau en dragon et couvrit sa fille de ses ailes, prête à protéger ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux. Lily pouvait encore voir, entre les deux grandes ailes de sa mère, ce qu'Emma était en train de faire.

Jafar apparut à ses côtés. Emma ne lui posa aucune question, ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle était entièrement tournée vers l'Auteur, à présent réduit à un simple être humain.

« Je souhaite obtenir la dague du Ténébreux », dit Emma.

Le ton était si dur que le souhait raisonnait comme un ordre. Jafar acquiesça et décrivit un petit geste du poignet. Le maitre d'un génie obtient tout ce que son cœur désire. Emma tendit la main vers le ciel. Un nuage noir comme la nuit fleurissait à ses pieds. La déferlante de cette noirceur s'intensifia encore d'avantage lorsque la dague se matérialisa entre ses doigts.

La Sauveuse sourit et jeta la lampe qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité désormais.

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », hurla Regina.

Elle voulut l'approcher, encore chancelante, mais Robin la retint. Lui même sentait la magie fait vibrer l'air et palpiter les cœurs d'angoisse. Il ne pouvait laisser Regina y aller. Emma se tourna finalement vers la brune. Elle était impassible, insensible à ce qui l'entourait.

« Tu as fait ton choix, j'ai fait le mien », répondit la Sauveuse.

Elle brandit la dague devant elle. Elle pouvait y lire le nom de Rumpelstilskin.

« Je te commande, Ténébreux, d'apparaitre devant moi. », dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Rumpelstilskin apparut malgré lui devant Emma. Il était dans un état pitoyable de faiblesse. Il n'avait eu, lui aussi, de cesse de les torturer et les manipuler. Il était temps que cela cesse. Rumpelstilskin porta une main à sa poitrine où son cœur se laissait entièrement dévorer par la noirceur de ses actes. Il ne pouvait plus se défendre, plus fuir et encore moins essayer de plaider sa cause.

\- « Emma, non ! , hurla Regina.

\- Dis à Belle que je suis désolée » la pria Emma sans la regarder.

La scène qui suivit la laissa sans voix. Emma enfonça d'un coup sec la dague dans le cœur de Rumpelstilskin. Le choc coupa la respiration du Ténébreux qui mourut dans un dernier et faible soupir. L'once rougeoyante d'humanité qui lui restait se mourut et s'éteignit.

La magie rampa le long de la lame pour se loger dans le cœur de son nouveau propriétaire. Emma ôta la dague du corps et entre les taches rougeoyantes, elle lisait à présent son propre nom sur la dague. Le corps de l'ancien Ténébreux s'écroula au sol, inerte et sans vie. Regina se dégagea de Robin et courut vers Emma. Elle l'atteignait presque. Elle courut encore. Elle aperçut l'ombre d'un triste sourire passer sur ses lèvres et Emma se volatilisa dans une explosion de lumière et de ténèbres.

L'Auteur n'avait plus son pouvoir. Rumpelstilskin ne pouvait plus jouir de sa toute puissance. La Sauveuse avait tous les pouvoirs.

* * *

La brune soupira de soulagement en distinguant ses cheveux blonds au loin. L'air iodé embaumait l'air, le vent soufflait une légère brise. Elle savait qu'Emma chérissait cet endroit car il avait abrité le château de bois où elle retrouvait Henry. Si l'environnement était insouciant, Regina sentait l'air s'alourdir par la magie au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle resta à quelques pas d'elle, derrière le banc. Emma lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Je pensais bien te trouver ici, commença la brune. J'ai été à l'appartement de tes parents, au poste... au navire de Hook et même au Granny's, vu que tu es un estomac sur pattes. »

Elle rit doucement, espérant chasser l'angoisse que l'horreur de la situation venait de créer. Emma n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire. La brune fit encore quelques pas afin de pouvoir regarder Emma. Elle avait à présent une apparence qu'elle avait connue de Rumpelstilskin seul. Elle n'était pas horrifiée par sa peau reptilienne et ses yeux perçants pour les avoir côtoyés de nombreuses années durant.

Ce qui l'inquiétait était tout autre. Emma avait les mains jointes autour de la dague et des perles rouges gouttaient avant de tacher le sol.

« Emma, tu es blessée ? » demanda Regina en cherchant son regard.

L'intéressée continua de regarder un point invisible loin devant elle. Regina fit encore un pas afin de se mettre devant elle et la forcer à la regarder.

\- « Je pense avoir réussi la Mission Mangouste et la Mission Serpentaire, dit Emma d'un ton calme et sans joie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Emma posa la dague sur le banc. La brune aperçut ses paumes profondément entaillées et le liquide sirupeux habiller ses mains d'un rouge inquiétant. Elle prit quelque chose qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Regina n'y avait pas prêté attention. Le livre d'Henry était lacéré, meurtri comme attaqué par une bête féroce. Le sang rouge et sombre en imbibait le lambeau des pages. Les mots étaient noircis et les illustrations méconnaissables. Certains endroits semblaient avoir été tachés d'eau et Regina soupçonnait ces taches d'être des traces de larmes. Emma tira de ce amas de feuilles déchirées, un petit morceau presque intact. Elle le tendit à Regina. Cette dernière le prit machinalement et le lut. Les mots finement tracés luisait encore d'un rouge frais intense et sombre.

 _« Aucun auteur ne peut écrire leurs histoires. Ils sont aptes à la vivre eux-mêmes. Ils sont libres. »_

Le bout de parchemin tremblait entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? », chercha-t-elle à savoir.

Elle craignait pourtant la réponse. Emma la regarda pour la première fois et même si son apparence était monstrueuse, elle avait encore toute son humanité.

« Je pense que j'aurais aimé être ce que Robin représente pour toi » confia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Regina fronça les sourcils, indécise. Elle avait peur de comprendre, de savoir.

\- « Mon dernier cadeau est cette deuxième chance de faire les choses comme tu aurais dû les faire, poursuivit Emma d'une voix plus douce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et trahissait son angoisse toujours plus grande et dévorante.

\- « Robin est devenu malsain, continua Emma, imperturbable. Tu pourras le retrouver dans de meilleures conditions.

\- Tu réalises que tu pourrais ne pas faire partie de cette histoire ?!, s'énerva Regina.

\- Tu ne te souviendras ni d'Henry, ni de moi. Tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, tout ce que tu mérites... Je dois ramener les fins heureuses, rien ne précisait que je devais en faire partie. »

La bouche d'Emma se tordit en un pale sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Pourtant il était seulement triste. Ses yeux luisaient non plus de magie mais de tristesse. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix car le prix à payer était immense.

« Emma, je... », commença Regina d'une voix tremblante.

Le sang d'Emma rongeait les pages. L'histoire se défaisait, les mots écrits par l'Auteur partaient en fumée. Tous pourraient recommencer là où leur destin avait été changé. Le livre Once Upon a Time était achevé. Une autre page se tournait et une nouvelle histoire pouvait commencer.

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Dans un épisode de la saison 4, lorsque Robin est devant un arrêt de bus, on voit une affiche avec le génie d'Aladdin. Dans la saison 1, Gold a la lampe de Sidney en vitrine, la présence de Jafar serait plausible.**

 **Le cobra se fait manger par la mangouste. L'oiseau serpentaire est capable de s'attaquer aux cobras et aux mangoustes.**

 **C'est aussi le 13eme signe du zodiaque qui a été supprimé – un peu comme les fins heureuses par l'Auteur. Cette constellation représente le médecin Ophiuchus qui a vaincu la mort (ou le destin inéluctable de chacun).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre 1 se suffit à lui-même. Mais si ça vous intéresse, voilà la suite...**

* * *

Emma avait sombré dans les ténèbres pour faire naître la lumière. Toutes les pages du livre se consumaient doucement dans l'encre et le sang. Le contenu du livre partait en fumée, l'histoire se défaisait et tout devait s'écrire, une fois encore.

* * *

Henry se réveilla au milieu de nulle part. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Un instant auparavant il était en train de discuter avec ses grands-parents et l'instant d'après il était dans la forêt. Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Ces habits n'étaient pas les siens. Ils étaient ternes, désuets... mais pourtant agréables à porter.

Les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue, ne laissant deviner entre leurs branchages ni habitions, ni fumée. Il erra ainsi dans les bois, marchant toujours droit devant lui, espérant croiser quelques signes de vie.

Il poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en remarquant les ronds de fumée provenant d'une maisonnette des plus coquettes et chaleureuses. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et frappa. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oh c'est vous ! » s'écria-t-il en les reconnaissant.

Il se jeta dans les bras de cette inconnue qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La femme brune se recula doucement de lui et rajusta sa cape écarlate sur ses épaules.

\- « Qui es-tu ?, demanda Scarlett sans comprendre.

\- Est-ce que ma famille est là ?, demanda Henry avec empressement. Emma, Regina ? Et Snow-White le prince Charming ?

\- Je les connais mais toi, qui es-tu ?, redemanda Scarlett sans comprendre la nature de ces questions.

\- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais je dois savoir ce qui se passe. Je peux entrer ? »

Henry avait su titiller la curiosité de la louve. Elle ouvrit la porte de façon plus franche et le laissa entrer. Granny lança un regard désapprobateur à sa petite-fille qui comprit très bien le reproche silencieux. Elle n'en tint pas rigueur et tendit un verre d'eau à Henry. Ce dernier reposa bien vite son verre après avoir senti le goût l'eau boueuse envahir sa bouche.

\- « Donc, commença Henry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- C'est toujours la même histoire, répondit-elle d'un ton monotone. L'Evil Queen qui veut la peau de Snow-White mais sans oser la tuer...

\- Et Snow-White a eu un enfant ?, interrogea Henry.

\- Oui. »

Scarlet s'étonna de cette question. La surprise se lissait aisément sur son visage et bien que la sachant avide de questions également, Henry ne lui laissa pas le loisir de lui en poser une. Il devait absolument savoir ce qui se tramait.

\- « Qu'est devenu cet enfant ?

\- C'est une fille, Emma, précisa-t-elle. Snow l'a cachée pour éviter que l'Evil Queen ne la tue... Elle a été élevée par une famille... mais... »

Scarlet se faisait plus hésitante et Henry toujours plus déterminé. Il s'agaçait presque de son silence :

\- « ''Mais''... ?, répéta-t-il. Quoi ?

\- Emma a disparu.

\- Comment ça ''disparu'' ?

\- Elle était là puis... pouf ! Elle avait disparu, comme si elle avait été effacée.

\- Où est Regina ?

\- Dans son palais, répondit naturellement Scarlett.

\- C'est-à-dire ? C'est où ?

\- Le palais d'été. »

Henry fronçait les sourcils. Il avait lu le livre de contes sans mémoriser ce genre de détails. Il s'en voulait aujourd'hui amèrement. Granny revint dans la pièce. Henry devina qu'elle devait avoir écouté toute leur conversation.

\- « Il est au Sud, dit-elle en le regardant par-dessus le verre de ses lunettes. Prends à droite en sortant de la maison, suit le sentier jusqu'au village puis continue à travers la forêt. Quand tu verras la garde noire, tu sauras que tu es arrivé.

\- Merci. »

Granny acquiesça. Henry se leva pour partir et Granny lui tendit un morceau de toile dans lequel se trouvait quelques victuailles pour le voyage. Il la remercia, songeant qu'elle avait gardé un certain instinct de restauratrice et quitta la petite maison.

Granny se tourna vers sa petite-fille :

« Je t'interdis de suivre ce garçon. Mais il faudrait prévenir Snow qu'un inconnu cherche des informations à leurs sujets. »

Ruby soupira et acquiesça. Elle devait bien écouter sa grand-mère pour une fois, à son plus grand déplaisir.

* * *

Le village n'était pas aussi accueillant qu'il en avait l'air. Les villageois l'évitait scrupuleusement dès qu'il mentionnait Regina. Personne n'avait la moindre information sur Emma. Ils la connaissaient mais ne l'avaient jamais vue. Henry prit la route du palais de Regina.

Il avait à peine quitté le village que quelqu'un lui tomba dessus, littéralement. Il s'écrasa face contre terre. Quelqu'un pressa l'arrière de son crâne pour le maintenir au sol.

« Alors comme ça on cherche à connaître les derniers potins du coin ? »

Il essaya de se retourner mais son assaillant se montra d'autant plus ferme et resserra sa prise.

\- « Tu es dans quel camp ?, interrogea encore son assaillant.

\- Je...

\- Quel camp ?

\- Le tien. »

Henry sentit qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger à son aise et se releva. Il se tourna vers celle dont il avait reconnu la voix.

\- « Je n'ai pas de camp, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu as beau n'être qu'un gamin, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu traines ton nez partout. C'est dangereux.

\- Je... Je... » balbutia Henry.

Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, se fendant d'un sourire encore moqueur. Elle dégaina son épée de son fourreau et pointa la lame en direction du jeune adolescent, presque par taquinerie. Une chemise blanche aux longues manches bouffantes l'habillait. Une pièce de cuir bleu lui recouvrait les épaules et le torse, descendant jusqu'à ses hanches.

\- « Je suis ton fils, annonça Henry dans l'espoir que cette information ferait sens à ses yeux.

\- Mon fils ? s'étonna-t-elle en abaissant légèrement la pointe de son épée.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

Emma glissa son arme dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et approcha Henry. Elle éclata de rire, sincèrement amusée.

\- « Si j'avais un fils je crois que je m'en souviendrais, lança-t-elle avec évidence.

\- Tu es Emma, la fille de Snow-White et du prince Charming. Tu ne devrais pas être si âgée, pointa-t-il à son tour. Donc tu as dû grandir d'un coup et... »

Emma s'avança vers lui, amenuisant la distance. Elle était impressionnante même alors qu'elle ne pointait aucune arme sur lui.

\- « Et comment peux-tu prétendre être sûr de ce que tu dis ?, exigea Emma. Personne ne connait mon nom. Personne ne me connait. Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce genre de choses, petit bonhomme ?

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, répondit-il évasivement en feignant l'assurance. Gold a dû demander à l'Auteur de changer le livre. C'est pour ça que tout le monde a oublié.

\- C'est qui ça ''Gold'' ? Le prénom d'un nain ? »

Voyant sa mère froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, Henry lui expliqua :

\- « Rumple. Il a changé le cours de l'histoire. C'est pour ça qu'on est ici. Il faut tout faire pour réécrire l'histoire telle qu'elle était.

\- Ahah, je ne me mettrais pas en travers du chemin du Ténébreux, rit Emma avec légèreté.

\- Mais tu es la Sauveuse ! Regarde, tu m'as trouvé.

\- Je suis tombée sur toi par hasard. Et tu as... attisé ma curiosité. »

Elle rit encore à aux balivernes d'Henry. Il était rare de croiser des fous si amusants. Le désarrois d'Henry était aussi grand que son agacement. Emma était encore plus distante dans ce monde que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle se détourna de lui et commença à emprunter un petit sentier qui se perdait parmi les arbres.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, menaça Henry, je vais trouver Regina. Elle, elle me croira. »

Emma se retourna et revint vers lui. Elle empoigna le col de son vêtement et le hissa de sorte qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

\- « Quoi que tu aies prévu, méfie-toi de Regina. Si tu t'amuses à crier ''Snow-White'' à tout bout de champ, tu ne veras pas le soleil se lever.

\- Je veux la retrouver parce que c'est ma mère elle aussi.

\- Ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens. Tu es fou. »

Elle le lâcha et se recula de lui. Henry était blessé d'être ainsi traité de cette manière mais il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Elle était ainsi que parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui.

\- « Tu m'as abandonné pour me donner ma meilleure chance, expliqua-t-il. Et Regina m'a adopté.

\- J'ai donc tout foiré, même dans ton petit délire d'enfant. »

Henry ne sut quoi lui répondre. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre à quelques pas d'eux. Le village était en proie aux foudres des gardes noirs. Les épées sifflaient sous les gorges. Emma se tourna vers la source des cris et se mit instinctivement devant Henry.

« Va t'en, cours aussi loin que tu le peux. », ordonna-t-elle.

Puis, Emma fondit sur le village. Henry entendit l'épée sortir de son fourreau, non pour simplement intimider mais pour se battre.

\- « Il y en a un autre là !, héla un garde en pointant Henry du doigt.

\- Par ici ! » cria un autre.

Henry prit la fuite, il courut à perdre haleine. Il sautait par-dessus les racines massives des arbres qui se dressaient sur sa route.

* * *

Emma ôta sa lame du corps d'un garde, rendue alors rougeoyante. Le dragon lança une gerbe de flammes qui embrassa quatre gardes ainsi que la toiture d'une maison. Emma toisa le dragon d'un regard noir. Ce dernier abaissa la tête, prit de remord et tenta de souffler pour coucher les flammes. Ceci ne faisait que les attiser d'avantage. Le reste de la garde saisit cette occasion pour fuir sans demander son reste.

« C'est trop te demander de faire les choses en finesse ?! » cria Emma.

Le dragon roula des yeux et replia ses ailes sur lui. Un nuage d'un noir d'encre l'enveloppa. La fumée s'amenuisât et laissa deviner une silhouette fine. La femme replaça nonchalamment ses cheveux bruns dans son dos. Les villageois se pressaient autour du brasier avec des sceaux d'eau. Profitant de la diversion, les deux femmes coururent à travers la forêt de crainte des représailles.

Lily fit mine d'épousseter sa tenue de cuir aussi noir que ses écailles d'un air absorbé, sans se sentir concernée par ce qu'elle venait de provoquer.

\- « On vient d'éviter un génocide. Avec une maison à reconstruire, je donne du travail aux petites gens.

\- Et tu as pris soin de faire cuire le diner » s'émut faussement Emma dans un sourire.

Se disant, elle posa sa main sur son cœur, en proie à un vif et fictif excès d'émotions.

\- « Quelle bonté d'âme, vraiment, conclut-elle.

\- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir, plaisanta Lily.

\- Si ta mère ne te rappelle pas au nid, tu voudras bien boire un verre ? »

Lily acquiesça et elles prirent le chemin de la taverne.

* * *

Henry courut, jetant frénétiquement des regards derrière lui. Son cœur battait la chamade. Sa gorge était sèche et ses jambes menaçaient à tout moment de se dérober sous lui. Le sol fut soudain plus lisse sous ses pas et avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience, les chevaux hennirent et s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de lui.

La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit à la volée. Les chevaux piétinèrent nerveusement le sol. Ils soufflaient et s'ébrouaient. Henry ne reconnut pas les armoiries. Il reconnut le visage de la femme qui s'avançait vers lui cependant, sans se rappeler sa démarche théâtrale et son sourire qu'il estimait narquois et froid. Sa robe noire ne dénotait pas avec le bois d'ébène du carrosse et la robe sombre de son attelage.

\- « J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'importuner, sale petit..., commença L'Evil Queen.

\- Regina, ce n'est qu'un enfant, essaya de la raisonner son père en sortant du carrosse avec empressement.

\- Un enfant aussi insolent que les adultes... » lança-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Elle regarda Henry de haut en bas avec un mépris non dissimulé. Le jeune adolescent ferma les yeux en voyant sa mère approcher doucement sa main de sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur.

\- « Je m'appelle Henry Daniel Mills, dit le jeune adolescent. Je suis ton fils. Ne me tue pas, Maman.

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide qu'aucune personne ait fait pour sauver sa vie. » argua Regina.

L'Evil Queen hésitait cependant. Pourtant sa main n'était encore qu'à quelques centimètres du cœur d'Henry prête à le saisir au moindre faux pas.

\- « Je m'appelle Henry comme mon grand-père et Daniel était l'amour de ta vie.

\- Regina, tu devrais accorder quelques instants à ce garçon, la pria Henry Senior d'un ton apaisant.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! » cria Regina avec colère.

Elle fusilla son père du regard et reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon qui prétendait être sa progéniture :

« Tu ne peux pas être mon fils. Tu vas constater par toi-même le châtiment que je réserve aux menteurs... »

Elle approcha sa main, effleurant le vêtement. Le cœur d'Henry battait anarchiquement. Les battements raisonnaient à ses oreilles. Il savait que fuir ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

\- « Tu m'as adopté mais tu es mère, dit Henry en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour attester de la véracité de ses dires. Je peux tout expliquer. Tout. Mais tu dois me laisser t'expliquer.

\- Je vais t'écouter et si ton histoire ne me satisfait pas... ta mort arrivera bien assez tôt. Monte dans le carrosse », ordonna l'Evil Queen.

* * *

La serveuse déposa deux chopes devant les deux clientes. Lily la remercia d'un signe de tête. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'intérêt pour l'histoire d'Emma tandis que le regard de cette dernière se faisait déjà lointain et se perdait au fond de la chope.

\- « Tu as un fils d'une dizaine d'années et tu ne m'en as rien dit, s'amusa-t-elle. Vilaine petite cachotière...

\- Ouais..., répondit pâteusement Emma. Il a dit que j'étais la fille de Snow-White et de son prince.

\- Ça expliquerait ton côté chevaleresque, pouffa Lily en portant la chope à ses lèvres.

\- Mais pas mon âge déjà si mûr, ni ce trou béant qu'est mon existence.

\- Je maintiens qu'un petit coup sur ton crâne vide t'a tout fait oublié. »

Emma rit et se faisant, un peu de son vin s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle essuya le liquide rougeâtre d'un revers de main.

Elle ignorait tout de son passé, de sa famille. Elle s'était réveillée dans une petite ruelle d'un village et avait entrepris de refaire sa vie. Elle avait un temps cherché à retracer son histoire mais avait vite abandonné. Croiser la route de Lily avait permis d'alléger quelque peu sa crise d'identité.

« Et comment pourrait-on expliquer ton côté incendiaire ?, se moqua Emma. Ta mère est plutôt sage, ton côté criminel doit venir de ton père. »

Mais Lily songeait encore à ce que lui avait rapporté Emma de ce garçon. Aussi, elle ne tiendrait pas compte de sa taquinerie qui était une vaine tentative pour la distraire.

\- « Si c'est vrai tu as au moins un nom..., dit-elle songeuse.

\- Mais j'en ai un, rétorqua Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas un nom ''le Serpentaire''.

\- C'est mieux qu'Emma » marmonna l'intéressée en soulevant son verre.

Constatant qu'elle était à sec, elle fit signe à la serveuse de renouveler leur commande.

\- « Je vais t'appeler Emma, l'informa Lily dans un sourire. Et il s'appelait comment déjà ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ton fils.

\- Je sais pas. Je lui ai pas demandé. »

Lily roula des yeux. Cette femme était impossible et effarante de bêtises parfois. C'est ce qui faisait tout l'attrait de sa compagnie.

* * *

Henry Senior se tenait debout, derrière le fauteuil sur lequel sa fille s'était assise. Il détailla le jeune homme qui prétendait être son petit fils. Il y voyait autant de bonheur que d'espoir dans cette potentielle vérité. Si Regina avait un fils, c'est qu'elle pouvait aimer.

L'Evil Queen faisait glisser distraitement son doigt sur le col du verre. Ce dernier contenait encore le liquide rougeâtre et sombre d'un vin qu'elle n'avait pas bu, trop absorbée par les dires de ce jeune fou. Elle se distrayait à présent en pointant les points inexplicables de son discours.

\- « Je ne peux pas avoir lancé le Sort Noir, dit-elle dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Henry.

\- Parce que cela nécessite le cœur de la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde et que je n'ai plus cette personne.

\- Mais...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle. Et je crois que le plus hilarant est ce sort qui mène au True Love. Qui a pu te dire de telles sornettes ?

\- Toi » répondit Henry sans réfléchir.

L'air conciliant de l'Evil Queen se fit plus sombre. Henry réalisa sa maladresse et se reprit aussitôt :

\- « La toi que je connais, de mon monde, précisa-t-il. Tinkerbell a lancé le sort et il t'a mené jusqu'à Robin Hood.

\- Cela ne rend pas la chose plus crédible. Tu ne crois pas que si ce sort existait, le monde serait moins sombre ? Il suffirait d'aller voir une fée pour obtenir l'amour le plus pur et sincère... Et je te laisse imaginer le marchandage auquel cela donnerait lieu. »

Henry se pinça les lèvres. Sa mère avait sans doute raison. Il devait admettre que sa dernière situation avec Robin n'était pas des plus plaisantes.

Un homme de la garde royale se permit d'interrompre leur conversation. Le regard de la reine lui fit sentir qu'il devait dans son propre intérêt justifier de sa présence.

\- « La garde a voulu punir un village qui n'avait pas payé ses impôts. Elle a été attaqué par le Serpentaire et le dragon a brûlé une partie de nos troupes..., dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Encore elle ?!, gronda l'Evil Queen. Vous n'êtes pas aptes à contenir des paysans, un lézard et une pitoyable rebelle avec une cure-dent ?

\- Votre Majesté, je...

\- Je suis lasse de vos excuses. »

Elle ouvrit sa main et le garde se sentit étranglé. Le corps se tendit et seul le râle étouffé attestait de sa douleur. Henry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle violence de la part de sa mère.

\- « Maman ! Arrête !

\- Regina... » implora son père.

Elle relâcha sa prise. Le garde tomba à genoux, reprenant son souffle bruyamment. Elle baissa les yeux pour le regarder.

« La prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas cette chance... Continuez de chercher l'enfant de Snow-White et capturez le Serpentaire. Je la veux vivante et son lézard également, ai-je été clair ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le garde acquiesça et courut presque pour sortir de la pièce.

La reine fit volte-face, arborant un air fermé et dur.

\- « De quoi étions-nous en train de parler ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus léger.

\- Du sort du True Love..., répondit le jeune Henry d'une voix faible.

\- Ah c'est vrai, se souvint l'Evil Queen. Je ne peux m'amouracher d'un homme qui sent la forêt et s'empaitre dans la boue...

\- Qui est le Serpentaire ?, s'enquit Henry.

\- Une trouble-fête qui s'attaque parfois à mes hommes avec son animal de compagnie.

\- Maleficent ? »

La Reine dévisagea le jeune homme encore une fois. Elle devait admettre qu'il était bien érudit et que ses paroles bien qu'étranges et folles, trouvaient quelques points d'encrage dans sa réalité.

\- « Ce n'est pas Maleficent.

\- Ah. Et le Serpentaire ? C'est qui ?

\- Elle n'a pas de nom. »

Elle s'approcha de sa coiffeuse et prit un petit miroir. Henry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- « Montre-moi le Serpentaire, ordonna l'Evil Queen.

\- Bien, ma reine. »

Henry ne put cacher sa surprise en entendant le miroir répondre à sa mère. La reine lui tendit le miroir. L'objet ne lui renvoyait pas son propre reflet. Il montrait Emma, appuyée sur une table. Elle parlait avec une femme qu'Henry reconnut comme étant Lily.

\- « C'est ma mère, dit Henry. Tu ne peux pas la tuer.

\- Je peux faire ce qui me chante, siffla l'Evil Queen entre ses dents. Et je croyais que j'étais ta mère ? Une nouvelle faible dans ton discours ? »

Henry retint un soupir d'agacement. Le père de Regina remarqua ce discret mouvement d'humeur qui aurait couté la vie à n'importe quel homme. Cependant sa fille ne sembla pas y accorder d'importance. Ce jeune garçon savait susciter sa patience.

\- « Tu l'es. Tu m'as adopté et elle, dit-il en pointant le reflet d'Emma dans le miroir, c'est ma mère biologique.

\- C'est d'une évidence... » railla l'Evil Queen.

Son fils était las de répéter sans cesse son histoire. Le plus frustrant pour lui était par ailleurs de ne pas être cru.

Elle posa le miroir sur la coiffeuse. Henry craignait son brusque silence. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa mère si peu éloquente.

« Je dois aller quelque part. », lança la reine.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et son père lui emboita le pas.

\- « Reste ici, le somma-t-elle fermement. Assure-toi que le gamin ne quitte pas cette pièce.

\- Il peut rester ?, s'étonna son père.

\- S'il est le fils du Serpentaire, il peut avoir son utilité. »

Elle ne leur accorda pas un regard et claqua la porte derrière elle. Henry regarda le vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Quelle que soit la raison de sa présence dans cette réalité déformée, cela lui permettait de rencontrer son grand-père.

\- « Alors comme ça tu portes mon prénom ?, demanda Henry Senior.

\- Oui.

\- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me parles encore de ce monde dont tu dis venir. »

Le jeune Henry acquiesça et s'assit près de son grand-père. L'histoire qu'il avait à lui conter était longues et pleins de chemins entremêlés.

* * *

Sa riche tenue marquait un contraste saisissant avec la demeure poussiéreuse. Le vieil homme ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle annonce d'elle-même le motif de sa visite. Il se leva et ôta la bouilloire des flammes. Il versa l'eau chaude dans deux tasses, une pour lui, l'autre à l'intention de sa noble invitée.

\- « J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez plus puissant que Rumpelstilskin, déclara Regina.

\- J'ai un savoir différent, concéda l'Apprenti dans un sourire bienveillant derrière sa barbe blanche.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir..., souffla la reine. Que pouvez-vous me dire d'Henry ?

\- Votre père ?

\- Non. Un garçon du nom d'Henry qui prétend être _mon fils_ , précisa-t-elle en insistant sur son titre. Son discours diffère de la réalité et je souhaitais savoir si ce qu'il dit est vrai ou s'il est simplement fou. »

L'Evil Queen fit deux pas en direction de l'homme qui était plus inquiet par ses propos que par la menace réelle qu'elle représentait. Il se tut quelques instants. La reine montra son impatience et il lui donna un début d'information :

\- « L'Auteur doit retranscrire la réalité de l'histoire. Mais il a été tué il y a des années par Cru...

\- Et alors ?, coupa la reine. Qu'en est-il à présent ?

\- L'encre a été perdu et la plume cassée. Il n'a pas pu modifier le cours de l'histoire.

\- Le garçon ment ? » résuma-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Avoir un enfant était resté un rêve brisé. Aucun enfant n'avait souhaité prétendre à ce titre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle se méfiait des propos d'Henry mais une infirme part d'elle-même souhaitait qu'il dise vrai.

\- « Je ne saurais vous dire, murmura l'Apprenti avec précaution. Il peut aussi provenir d'une autre histoire... mais ceci n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il est ici.

\- Je n'accorde aucune importance à vos balivernes de vieux sénile. J'exige de savoir s'il dit vrai. Donnez votre prix.

\- Je ne suis pas le Ténébreux, rappela l'Apprenti d'un ton calme. Je vais essayer de savoir s'il y a un moyen de confirmer ou d'infirmer ses dires. »

L'Evil Queen s'offusqua de cette réponse. Elle détestait attendre, dépendre du savoir d'autrui. Pourtant elle devrait bien contenir son impatience. L'Apprenti devait se rendre auprès du Sorcier pour obtenir les réponses.

* * *

La démarche d'Emma était légère et lourde, d'une maladresse assurée. Un sourire niais était accroché à son visage. Elle avait bu plus que de raison. Lily marchait à ses côtés, sans aucune fantaisie.

\- « Tu tiens vachement bien l'alcool, constata le Serpentaire.

\- C'est le privilège des dragons, _Emma_.

\- Oh arrête avec ça...

\- C'est quand même moins vantard que ''le Serpentaire''.

\- C'est tout ce dont je me souviens, se défendit Emma. Cela et... de la tristesse. »

Elle essaya une fois encore de se remémorer quelque chose de son passé. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, ni d'une odeur familière, ni d'aucun visage... Elle se souvenait de cet étrange nom d'oiseau et d'un profond sentiment de tristesse à fendre l'âme.

Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre. La flèche frôla Emma et se ficha dans le flan de Lily. Celle-ci accusa difficilement l'attaque et geignit. Elle porta une main sur sa plaie sanguinolente d'où la plume de la flèche dépassait. Ses yeux brillèrent, ranimant son instinct primaire.

Emma pointa son épée en direction de l'homme qui bandait à nouveau son arc, prêt à décocher une autre flèche mortelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en le reconnaissant.


	3. Chapter 3

Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre. La flèche frôla Emma et se ficha dans le flan de Lily. Celle-ci accusa difficilement l'attaque et geignit. Elle porta une main sur sa plaie sanguinolente d'où la plume de la flèche dépassait. Ses yeux brillèrent, ranimant son instinct primaire.

Emma pointa son épée en direction de l'homme qui bandait à nouveau son arc, prêt à décocher une autre flèche mortelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en le reconnaissant.

\- « Vous avez brûlé un village, accusa-t-il. Pourquoi avoir livré un enfant à l'Evil Queen ?

\- On a brûlé UNE maison, contra Emma. Et généralement, on accuse les gens AVANT de les attaquer.

\- Pardonnez, _milady_. Je ne discute pas avec les monstres.

\- Ah il est beau, le sauveur » marmonna Emma.

Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Lily la regardait faire sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle se rendre sans se battre ?

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, geignit Lily.

\- Tu as raison, déclara le Serpentaire à Robin. Nous sommes de vulgaires petits démons... »

Elle s'inclina presque et ses cheveux blonds camouflèrent les traits de son visage.

« Mais permets-moi de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. », termina le Serpentaire.

Elle le fusilla un bref instant du regard puis elle décrivit une ligne entre Lily et Robin. La flèche disparut du corps de Lily. Elle réapparut à côté d'Emma, lévitant dans les airs. Elle était écarlate et quelques gouttes perlaient au sol. La tête de la flèche se tourna. Elle désigna une nouvelle cible. Elle se retourna contre son archer. La flèche suivit le chemin tracé dans les airs. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse, au dernier moment. Alors qu'il prenait de nouveau en joug le Serpentaire et le dragon, habillement protégé en partie par un arbre, Emma saisit le bras de son amie et elles disparurent un flash de lumière blanche.

Son souffle était encore saccadé et la douleur toujours présente dans sa chair bien que la cause de son mal n'était plus. Lily appuyait contre sa blessure dans l'espoir de contenir le sang. Emma lui intima le silence d'un geste et osa un regard derrière l'arbre. Robin s'éloignait. Le Serpentaire soupira. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

\- « Tu nous téléportes à presque sept lieues maintenant, railla Lily dans un rire douloureux.

\- Très drôle. Mais au moins on lui a échappé, murmura Emma en regardant Robin s'éloigner.

\- Je crois que je pourrais plus voler longtemps...

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, la rassura le Serpentaire.

\- C'est pas toi qui est sciée en deux » dramatisa Lily.

Emma sourit et apposa une main sur le flan meurtri. Une lumière douce et chaude émana de sa paume. Lily sentit sa blessure guérir quelque peu douloureusement. Emma savait que la guérison n'était qu'apparence mais désormais, la blessure ne saignerait plus.

\- « Tu vas dérouiller encore quelques temps mais tu ne vas pas mourir, petit lézard.

\- Merci... _Emma_ » ajouta-t-elle pour la taquiner.

Le Serpentaire roula des yeux et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans son épaule. Cette légère bousculade la fit pourtant souffrir et elle grogna.

\- « Tu ne crois pas que le garçon dont il parlait, c'était ton fils ?, demanda le dragon.

\- On n'est sûr de rien.

\- On devrait aller vérifier, suggéra Lily

\- Avec une femme-dragon qui perd ses tripes et une pseudo-magicienne ivre ? Je ne crois pas non, argua Emma dans un sarcasme taquin.

\- Demain ?

\- On verra. Mais laisse-moi décuver un peu avant. Je ne veux pas te répondre avant d'avoir les idées claires. »

Emma se laissa tomber au sol et s'adossa contre un large tronc. Lily s'assit avec moins d'aisance. Le sommeil serait plus difficile à trouver pour elle.

* * *

Henry se pencha vers son grand-père. Il était encore indécis sur certains points.

\- « Pourquoi Maman n'a pas lancé le Sort Noir ?

\- Depuis Daniel, elle n'a eu aucun espoir, aucune source de joie... si ce n'est torturer Snow-White. Regina poursuit encore son enfant, Emma.

\- Une enfant ?, releva Henry.

\- Oui, confirma son grand-père. Mais il se murmure qu'elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Regina n'y croit pas. Elle la cherche encore en ce monde pour la tuer.

\- Ah. »

Il fit la moue. Le comportement de Regina était plus drastique mais pas si différent que celui qu'il lui avait connu par le passé, du moins celui relaté dans son livre de contes Le père de Regina regarda attentivement le garçon. Il chercha dans son visage, une once de mesquinerie et de coquinerie qui n'existaient pas.

\- « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?, demanda l'homme.

\- Je veux réunir ma famille.

\- Je suis son père et même si je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je doute qu'elle sache s'ouvrir au bonheur.

\- Je la connais. Elle est ma mère. Je sais qu'elle en est capable c'est juste... qu'elle l'a oublié. »

L'Evil Queen fit son entrée dans la pièce, coupant court à la conversation. Son père et son fils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et le jeune Henry esquissa ce qu'il espérait être une courbette respectueuse. Il devait garder en mémoire que l'Evil Queen n'était pas vraiment la mère qu'il avait connue. Regina l'ignora.

\- « Tu vas rester ici tant que je n'aurais pas établi si tu es un menteur ou non, annonça-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je te _tolère_ , je ne compte pas te garder indéfiniment.

\- Je vais dormir où ? »

Le père regarda sa fille d'un œil soupçonneux. Il craignait qu'elle ne choisisse de l'enfermer dans un des sombres cachots dont regorgeait le château.

\- « ...Dans une chambre, dans l'autre aile du château, expliqua la reine d'un ton qu'elle espérait sec et froid. Je refuse de voir un morveux crapahuter et m'importuner jusque dans mes propres appartements.

\- Merci Maman.

\- C'est ''votre Majesté'', le reprit-elle.

\- Merci... votre Majesté, répéta son fils.

\- Maintenant disparaît avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Henry acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Il pouvait rester. Elle l'autorisait à rester. Bien qu'elle ne lui témoignait aucune marque d'affection, cette permission de l'Evil Queen était une courtoisie pleine de tendresse.

* * *

Emma se pencha et avisa l'entrée du palais. Lily fit de même, sa bouche se tordant encore sous la douleur.

\- « Il y a que deux gardes, ça devrait aller.

\- Tu veux faire un petite rôtisserie ?, se moqua le Serpentaire.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que tu t'en charges. »

Emma regarda les deux soldats. Elle tendit ses mains devant elle et se concentra. Elle rapprocha ses paumes l'une de l'autre. Les têtes des deux soldats furent violemment poussées l'une vers l'autre. Leurs casques s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd. Imaginer la violence du choc donnait des frissons à Lily. Les deux gardes s'écroulèrent et elles sortirent de leur cachette. Elles allégèrent les deux hommes de leurs armures et s'en vêtirent. Les armures étaient quelque peu larges et lourdes mais elles devraient s'en accoutumer.

Elles ne trouvèrent pas Henry dans les cachots. Elles gravirent les marches du grand escalier qui s'enroulait dans une spirale interminable. Elles entreprirent de fouiller les nombreuses pièces du château. Elles faisaient bonne figure devant les autres gardes dont elles croisaient la route.

Emma poussa une porte et découvrit de petits appartements vides. Elle sentait quelque chose, une aura... Elle ne parvenait à définir la chose. Elle entra et chercha du regard le jeune adolescent. Lily la suivit. Elle s'approcha à pas mesurés du bureau et le fouilla dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de pertinent.

« Je suis presque sûre que vous n'êtes pas mes gardes » les interpella l'Evil Queen d'une voix rauque.

Emma ôta son casque aussitôt et ses cheveux retombèrent éparses. Elles passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour les dompter.

\- « Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez remarqué, soupira Emma. On étouffe là-dessous.

\- Où est le garçon ?, attaqua la reine.

\- C'est pas vous qui l'avez ? On parle bien du gamin prétend être mon fils ?, demanda le Serpentaire.

\- N'essayez pas de... commença-t-elle.

\- S'il n'est pas là alors on va vous laisser » coupa Emma.

Elle fit disparaître Lily dans un flash de lumière. Regina lança une boule de feu en direction d'Emma qui l'esquiva. Elle se précipita vers le balcon et passa une jambe par-dessus le rebord de pierre.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas, la défia Regina. Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir, pas sans me dire ce que vous avez fait du garçon.

\- Rien, avoua le Serpentaire. Mais... la première qui a le garçon le garde. Que la partie commence. »

L'idée la faisait sourire. Emma passa de l'autre côté du balcon et tomba dans le vide. L'Evil Queen accourut et se pencha pour apercevoir le corps. C'est alors qu'un dragon aux ailes noires fendit l'air et s'envola loin du château. Elle eut le temps de reconnaître la tenue blanche et bleue et la chevelure blonde du Serpentaire sur le dos du reptile ailé.

« Je déteste ce Serpentaire, cracha Regina. Elle n'a aucune idée de quoi je suis capable. »

* * *

Le château de l'Evil Queen n'était plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Elles étaient hors de danger et Emma ne cachait pas sa vantardise.

« Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand elle a réalisé que tu étais là ! Elle était dépitée ! »

Emma sentait les battements d'ailes de Lily se faire plus saccadés et moins fougueux. Elle ne la sentait même pas rire à leur succès, c'était dire si elle était fatiguée.

« Tu peux me déposer, lui dit Emma. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Rentre chez toi et salue ta mère de ma part. »

Le dragon tourna légèrement sa tête et regarda Emma de son œil brillant. La blonde roula des yeux et avoua à demi-mot :

« Oui je vais chercher cet affreux gamin. Parce que Regina est à sa recherche, que ça m'amuse et parce que tu y tiens. Mais je crois toujours que ce n'est pas mon fils. »

Emma crut bien deviner un sourire satisfait. Le dragon se redressa et battit des ailes pour ralentir sa descente. Ce colosse d'écailles se posa avec délicatesse sur le sol. Sa passagère la remercia et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

* * *

Henry Senior vit sa fille traverser le hall de son château à grands pas. Elle était furieuse et par ailleurs, elle semblait en pleine allégresse.

\- « Regina que pars-tu faire ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Faites apprêter mon carrosse ! » ordonna-t-elle sans prêter attention à son père.

Ses gardes se pressèrent d'exécuter ses ordres. Elle fit volte-face vers Henry Senior. Elle avait le regard brillant de colère.

\- « Le Serpentaire a enlevé le garçon. Je dois savoir où il se cache. Dans ce monde, tout a un prix. Je vais le payer et retrouver le garçon.

\- Puis-je t'accompagner ?

\- Non, refusa-t-elle fermement. Tu vas me ralentir. »

Elle se détourna de lui et quitta le château. Son carrosse d'ébène l'attendait d'ors et déjà aux pieds des marches, prêt à la conduire au château de Rumpelstilskin.

* * *

« Il y a quelqu'un? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La pièce était si grande que sa voix lui revenait en un écho faible. Elle rajusta prestement une mèche de cheveux blonds qui gênait sa vue. Elle observa les objets singuliers qu'elle apercevait sur les meubles. Elle était crispée et prête à attaquer si besoin. Son épée disparut soudain de sa main.

« Nul besoin de crier, _Dearie_... » murmura le Ténébreux.

Sa voix trahissait son amusement. Le Serpentaire se tourna vers le maitre du château. Il était confortablement assis en bout de table et faisait doucement osciller la lame de l'épée afin de mieux l'observer à la lumière.

« Je cherche quelque chose. » dit le Serpentaire.

Elle était décidée à ne n'offusquer du comportement de Rumpelstilskin. Elle voulait obtenir des réponses.

\- « Comme nous tous, concéda le Ténébreux en la regardant de ses yeux jaunes.

\- Un garçon. Il dit être mon fils, détailla Emma de façon concise.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose qui lui appartient ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux le trouver.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes le Ténébreux ! »

Rumpelstilskin ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se leva et décrivit un arc de cercle autour d'Emma. Ses pas étaient lents. Il est sûr de son pouvoir. Il l'observait avec curiosité ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- « Quoi ?, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes le Serpentaire. Sans souvenirs, sans attaches...

\- Ça, tout le monde le sait.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous n'apparaissez pas dans mes visions. Qu'avez-vous de si particulier pour vous soustraire à mon pouvoir ?

\- J'en sais rien et ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous pouvez m'aider ou pas ? »

Sa mâchoire se serrait. On devinait l'agacement à présent mêlé à une once d'énervement. Emme le fusillait ouvertement du regard dans une colère silencieuse. Rumpelstilskin montra l'épée.

\- « Si vous me donnez cette épée, je peux répondre à certaines de vos questions, proposa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi vouloir cette épée ?, se méfia-t-elle.

\- C'est le seul objet auquel vous êtes attachée.

\- Parce que c'est la seule chose que j'avais en arrivant ici, lui fit remarquer Emma.

\- Peu m'importe. Je la veux. Votre arme contre quelques réponses. »

Le Serpentaire avisa l'épée. Le rictus vainqueur du Ténébreux ne l'aidait pas à faire son choix. Elle baissa les yeux.

\- « Deal. Vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Non, rit le Ténébreux sous le regard ahuri de la cliente. Mais la chose étrange est que le jour où vous êtes apparue, l'enfant de Snow-White et du prince Charming a disparu. Et mes visions ont commencé à devenir fantaisistes.

\- C'est pas parce que vous commencez à devenir fou que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

\- Les coïncidences n'existent pas, _Dearie_.

\- Je ne crois pas à la fatalité, le défia-t-elle.

\- Mais vous devez croire au destin. »

Il esquissa quelques pas autour d'elle. Le Serpentaire le suivait du regard sans bouger un seul muscle.

\- « Le garçon, il était bien chez Regina ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle l'a tué... ?, demanda Emma peu sûre de sa question.

Elle doutait que le reine lui ait réservé un sort si funeste. Néanmoins, elle souhaitait obtenir une réponse explicite.

« Non. », répondit Rumpelstilskin.

Emma soupira. Elle était immensément soulagée d'obtenir cette information.

\- « Il est parti ?

\- Il a été enlevé, précisa le Ténébreux.

\- Par qui ?, interrogea Emma en perdant patience.

\- Il se fait appeler le Sorcier. Il possède la magie la plus puissante qui soit.

\- Puissante comment ?

\- Plus puissante que la mienne, cracha le Ténébreux.

\- Et vous ne savez pas où il est ?

\- Malheureusement, _Dearie_. »

Emma soupira. Le Ténébreux s'amusa de quelque chose et le Serpentaire fronça les sourcils. Elle suivit son regard et vit l'Evil Queen entrer dans la pièce. Emma roula des yeux.

« Encore vous ?, l'attaqua la reine. Quel est votre but ? M'empêcher de respirer ? »

Sa grimace était aussi dédaigneuse qu'amusante. Emma haussa les épaules nullement concernée par son commentaire cinglant. Le Serpentaire croisa les bras et écouta attentivement les négociations entre l'Evil Queen et le Ténébreux. Ils se toisaient comme deux chiens de faïence, près à se sauter mutuellement à la gorge en cas de désaccord.

\- « Tu n'as rien qui n'attise mon intérêt, lança Rumpelstilskin.

\- Je pensais pourtant que retrouver un fils aurait dû émouvoir le petit charbon qui te sert de cœur, fit-elle sarcastique.

\- Quelqu'un veut un peu de thé ? », demanda une voix douce.

Tous trois se tournèrent vers la bonne qui avait fait une entrée silencieuse et discrète. Le Ténébreux chasse Belle d'un geste de la main et exigea de ne plus être importuné. L'Evil Queen tenta encore de décrocher un contrat avec un Ténébreux peu enclin à répondre à ses exigences.

« Pourquoi vous cherchez le garçon ?, demanda Emma. Vous voulez le tuer ? »

Elle savait déjà qu'il n'en était rien mais elle espérait que cette question sans fioritures inciterait Regina à lui faire part de ses réelles intentions.

\- « Cela ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua Regina.

\- Le gamin dit aussi être mon fils. Je peux bien me soucier un peu de ça. »

Emma s'approcha de l'Evil Queen et la défia du regard. La reine ne se laissa pas impressionner par cet acte qui était à ses yeux une pure insolence.

« Il dit être _mon_ fils. Pourquoi voudrais-je le tuer ? », demanda l'Evil Queen.

Elle était moqueuse et sa voix laissait transparaitre une hypocrisie saisissante. Pourtant Emma y sentit autre chose.

« Ok. Donc ça vous dirait d'aller botter le derrière du type qui s'appelle le Sorcier ? », proposa-t-elle à son tour d'un ton léger.

Regina plissa les yeux. Cette proposition était aussi inopinée.

\- « Pourquoi voudrais-je m'encombrer de votre présence ?

\- Et bien..., réfléchit Emma. Vous voulez sauver le gamin et moi aussi. Nos plans convergent autant faire équipe.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais le sauver.

\- Vous voulez pas le tuer, ça revient au même. »

Elles se jaugèrent mutuellement du regard. Le Serpentaire tendit sa main couverte d'un gant de cuir noir, espérant sceller cet accord.

\- « Alors, Regina ? Prête à aller chercher notre fils ?

\- C'est ''votre Majesté'', la corrigea machinalement la reine. Vous êtes trop familière, Serpentaire. »

Emma eut envie de sourire mais arbora un air sérieux. Elle avait toujours vécu en coexistant avec la reine sans jamais croiser sa route jusqu'à présent.

Regina avait toujours eu connaissance de son existence sans avoir souhaité l'anéantir, après tout, le Serpentaire était source de désagréments pour le royaume de Snow-White. Le Serpentaire n'était pas héros, ni tout à fait sombre.

La reine serra la main du Serpentaire. Elle devait bien se résoudre à faire équipe avec ce trouble-fête.

* * *

Henry ouvrit les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait pas la salle somptueuse dans laquelle il s'était endormi. L'endroit était sombre, humide et un peu frais. Un feu brûlait tout de rouge et de bleu. C'est du moins la première impression qu'il eut. Le feu se révéla être fumée. Les nuages opaques se mouvaient sans jamais s'élever dans les airs, se divisaient et fusionnaient. Leurs couleurs variaient alors d'un rouge sanguin au bleu du ciel.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé. »

Henry sursauta. Il tourna la tête vers l'Apprenti. Si son visage était sympathique. Henry savait que sa situation n'était pas de si bon augure.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous avez fait quelque chose à ma mère ?, attaqua le jeune adolescent.

\- Ta mère va bien, le rassura l'Apprenti.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous êtes qui ? »

Le vieil homme se redressa. Son grand âge et sa barbe blanche laissait supposer la sagesse de l'expérience.

\- « Je suis l'Apprenti du Sorcier. Je suis... du moins, j'étais en charge de trouver l'Auteur qui pourrait écrire l'histoire, la relater sans la modifier. La plume a été brisée. Le Sorcier sait qu'il s'agit de l'histoire telle qu'elle aurait dû être...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Mais, poursuivit le vieil homme, il y a eu... des coquilles. La Sauveuse de l'histoire précédente est toujours présente, tout comme toi. La Sauveuse ne peut pas être effacée, à cause de son pouvoir d'une part mais également parce qu'on ne peut retrouver les pages relatant sa naissance. »

Emma avait omis ce détail. Elle avait oublié ces deux pages arrachées et jetées dans le feu peu de temps après son arrivée à Storybrooke. Elle avait détruit les pages qui relataient de sa naissance elle les avait détruites et n'avait pas pu les effacer.

La Sauveuse avait usé de son pouvoir pour effacer le destin tracé dans l'encre, détruisant les circonstances de sa propre existence. Mais son pouvoir établi la protégeait de tous les sorts lancés à son encontre, y compris ceux dont elles étaient l'instigatrice. Un monde s'était créé un monde où la Sauveuse ne pouvait pas être détruite mais un monde où l'enfant qu'elle était ne pouvait pas exister. Elle a en elle autant de pouvoir pour se préserver que pour se détruire. Ne pouvant pas s'effacer, elle s'était intégrée, elle-aussi de cette nouvelle histoire.

\- « Et moi ?, demanda Henry.

\- Tu es né dans un monde différent du nôtre. Pourtant ton histoire est liée à cette contrée... Tu crées une distorsion.

\- Vous allez me tuer ?, s'épouvanta Henry.

\- Tu dois disparaître, pour le bien de ceux qui restent. »


	4. Chapter 4

L'Apprenti était sincèrement peiné du sort qui attendait le jeune homme. Le cœur d'Henry s'emballait sous l'effet de la peur. Il appartenait à ce monde parce que sa famille en faisait partie.

« Mes mères vont venir me chercher ! » cria Henry.

A ses yeux, cet espoir était indestructible, inébranlable. Pourtant aucune de ses deux mères ne se souvenaient de lui. Pouvait-il sincèrement espérer qu'elles viendraient le sauver, une fois encore ?

\- « Tu vas rester ici.

\- Jusqu'à quand ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que le Sorcier ait créé une autre plume. »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'Apprenti quitta la pièce. Henry voulut courir mais son pied était fermement attaché à une chaine qui prenait son encrage dans le mur.

* * *

L'Evil Queen devait à présent s'imposer la présence du Serpentaire jusque dans son carrosse. Cette femme était d'un manque de savoir vivre saisissant et ne parvenait à se tenir convenablement. Le carosse était continuellement cahoté du fait de rugosité de la route.

\- « Pourriez-vous cesser de vous agiter ainsi ?, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Hey. Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Vous êtes dans _mon_ carrosse. Un mot de trop et vous finirez par courir à côté des chevaux. »

Emma râla et reprit place en face de la reine. Elle replia néanmoins ses jambes sous elle, dans le but de l'agacer.

\- « Vous oubliez que c'est moi qui aie payé le Ténébreux pour savoir où était le garçon.

\- Henry, il s'appelle Henry.

\- Heureuse de l'apprendre. Vous pensez qu'il peut dire vrai ? »

Emma ôta ses gants et se massa discrètement la paume de sa main à l'aide de son pouce. La reine remarqua son geste et préféra s'interroger sur ce sujet plutôt que de répondre à sa question.

\- « Vous avez des puces ?

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna Emma.

\- Qu'avez-vous à la main ?

\- Une cicatrice, C'est tout. », répondit-elle simplement.

Pour étayer ses dires, elle montra ses paumes à la reine. Ses deux mains présentaient une blessure similaire. Une cicatrice la lézardait, dernier vestige d'une blessure sans doute profonde et sanglante.

\- « Je ne sais pas comment je me suis fait ça, lui expliqua le Serpentaire alors que son interlocutrice gardait le silence. Peut-être que c'est un truc de torture ou autre...

\- Puis-je voir ? »

Emma haussa les épaules et lui tendit sa main. La reine saisit son poignet et approcha sa main de ses yeux afin de détailler la blessure. Elle osa toucher la cicatrice. Emma ne dit rien. Puis elle sentit la main de la reine lui comprimer le poignet. Elle la pria de la lâcher. La reine la retint encore. Emma se dégagea de sa prise et se massa le poignet à présent aussi douloureux que ses paumes. Elle regarda Regina avec effarement.

« Mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi votre problème ? » s'écria Emma.

Elle ne put contenir sa colère naissante. Le regard de la reine était étrange. Elle était différent d'une manière qu'Emma n'aurait pu qualifier.

\- « Emma, souffla la reine.

\- Oh non, pas vous aussi, maugréa la blonde avec agacement.

\- Emma, l'appela de nouveau Regina. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De Storybrooke. De ta vie. De l'Opération Serpentaire. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient tous fous. Regina se souvint alors de sa dernière conversation avec Emma. Elle attrapa de nouveau son bras et releva sa manche. Emma essaya de se dégager mais Regina ne le laissa pas évincer.

\- « Tu n'as pas de tatouage ?, demanda la brune.

\- Hein ? Non, dit-elle sans comprendre.

\- Donc tu n'es pas Robin. »

Elle avait émis cette conclusion tout haut. Les hypothèses fusaient dans son esprit. Emma aurait aimé être Robin parce que... Mais elle ne l'était pas. Le sort du True Love n'existait pas et...

« Finement observé, _votre Majesté_. » la félicita Emma.

Ceci mit momentanément fin au fil de son raisonnement.

\- « Tu as toujours été si... sarcastique ?, s'enquit Regina.

\- Je crois. »

Regina regarda Emma avec incrédulité. Les cicatrices de ses mains attestaient bien qu'il s'agissait de la même Emma qui avait lacéré le livre pour lui offrir une seconde chance. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas lancé le sort noir...

\- « Tu ne devrais pas exister.

\- … Merci, dit Emma en haussant les sourcils. C'est trop gentil. Fallait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire..., se reprit Regina. Tu as changé l'histoire.

\- Je ne comprends rien. Le gamin disait que c'était l'Auteur.

\- Je vais tout te raconter mais avant... »

Regina entrouvrit la porte et ordonna au cocher :

« Retournez au palais. Et ne pressez pas l'allure. S'il vous plait. »

Cet ordre formulé était si vide de violence qu'il surprit autant le cocher qu'Emma. Regina dénoua ses cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était à présent plus à son aise. Sa robe la comprimait toujours mais elle aurait tout le loisir de choisir une tenue plus confortable lorsqu'elle serait au château.

Le trajet serait assez long avant d'atteindre le château pourtant l'histoire que Regina devait raconter était plus longue encore.

* * *

Ses sourcils demeuraient froncés. Si le raisonnement de Regina était relativement cohérent, son histoire restait difficile à croire.

\- « Je suis la fille de Snow-White et du prince Charming ?

\- Oh Emma, tu peux dépasser ce stade...

\- Mais je...

\- Tu as défait le livre, résuma Regina. Mais certaines choses restent inchangées. Je suis toujours méchante même sans l'Auteur.

\- Mais moins, releva Emma malgré elle.

\- Mon père est vivant, Henry est là. C'est plus que ce que je pouvais souhaiter.

\- Mais Robin n'est plus ton True Love. »

Regina hocha doucement la tête. En fin de compte, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Mais ceci lui avait épargné la blessure d'un espoir qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

\- « Merci de t'être sacrifiée, dit Regina dans un souffle.

\- Heu... De rien... Je crois, répondit Emma. Mais pour le sacrifice, c'est un peu loupé visiblement. »

Elle se désigna, pointant du doigt sur sa propre existence. Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de Regina.

\- « Je suis contente que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Ouais... Donc pour Henry ?, demanda Emma pour changer de sujet.

\- Je vais t'apprendre quelques sorts. Et demain, nous irons récupérer notre fils. »

La brune fit apparaître dans sa main, les vêtements d'Henry. Elle se félicitait intérieurement de lui avoir procuré d'autres habits et d'avoir conservé ceux-ci. Ces vêtements appartenaient à Henry et ce fait, elles pourraient le retrouver.

* * *

Henry Senior avait les yeux fatigués et le regard brillant de joie. Sa nuit avait été le jeu d'un bonheur tout autre que celui du sommeil. Il avait longuement conversé avec Regina. Il avait retrouvé la Regina qu'il avait élevée, l'enfant qu'il avait aimée. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce jour.

Regina le pria de rester en sécurité au château. Puis la carrosse s'éloigna en direction d'une petite maisonnette poussiéreuse.

\- « Il doit y avoir quelque chose ici.

\- Facile à dire..., chuchota Emma pour elle-même.

\- Tu es douée pour retrouver les gens, l'informa Regina.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien renifleur. Me flatter ne te mènera à rien... »

Emma continuait de farfouiller un peu partout dans la modeste demeure. Cela sentait la paille, les braises et le thé. Elle observa une petite tasse de thé qui était abandonnée sur la table. Puis elle balaya doucement le sol de ses pieds pour écarter les brins de paille qui jonchaient le sol de bois.

« Là, il y a une trappe », lui dit Emma en tapant doucement du pied.

Regina la rejoignit. Elle souleva la trappe et avisa l'escalier qui descendait si profondément que l'on ne pouvait apercevoir la dernière marche. Le regard de Regina s'assombrit, sa mâchoire se crispa et elle avait soudainement quelque chose d'inquiétant. Emma sentit un long frisson courir le long de son échine.

\- « On va débusquer ce rat des champs et on va récupérer notre fils.

\- Wow... Tu es plus effrayante que l'Evil Queen... dans le bon sens du terme, se rattrapa le Serpentaire.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

Emma lui rendit un sourire crispé. Elle allait s'engager dans le sous-terrain lorsque Regina l'en empêcha :

\- « Je passe devant. Tu n'es pas aussi douée en magie que tu as pu l'être.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de ''mais''. Et prends ceci également. »

Regina fit un mouvement du poignet et Emma sentit un poids autour de sa taille. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'épée qui était sagement rangée dans son fourreau. Sans attendre un remerciement de sa part, Regina descendit et le Serpentaire s'engagea à sa suite.

Emma gardait une main crispée autour du pommeau de son épée. Regina avançait à pas furtifs, deux mètres devant elle. Les galeries étaient faiblement éclairées. La brune lui faisait signe de la suivre au fur et à mesure, s'assurant tout d'abord qu'aucun danger ne les menaçait.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et Emma butta contre son épaule.

\- « Henry est là, murmura Regina soulagée. Il est vivant.

\- Mais translucide, remarqua Emma.

\- Quoi ? »

Regina regarda brièvement la blonde avant de reporter aussitôt son attention sur leur fils. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention : son corps devenait transparent. Il perdait de son essence. La brune déglutit, la peur la consumait lentement.

Le Serpentaire la regarda sans savoir que faire. Finalement elle posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule.

\- « On va le sauver.

\- Oui, répondit Regina sans quitter Henry des yeux.

\- Je pense que si on empêche le vieux là-bas d'écrire un mot de plus, ça devrait être bon. C'est pas toi qui parlait d'un auteur ?, demanda Emma.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, lança Regina en fusillant l'Apprenti qui était absorbé par son écriture. Prends Henry et sors d'ici.

\- Je ne peux pas partir sans toi.

\- Ne discute pas. Fais ce que je te dis. »

Regina se tourna vers Emma. Elle espérait la persuader d'un simple regard. Le Serpentaire la jaugea.

«D'accord. »

C'est tout ce que Regina avait besoin d'entendre. Elle s'élança vers l'Apprenti. Elle envoya dans les airs les feuilles de parchemin qui reposaient sur le bureau spartiate du vieil homme. Elle comptait sur sa propre noirceur à présent pour faire surgir la lumière. Elle dessina un trait sur sa paume et sa peau se déchira. Elle étala son sang sur les pages noircit par les mots de l'Apprenti. Ce dernier tenta alors d'écrire quelques mots encore dans l'espoir de repousser son assaillante mais il fut projeté contre un mur à l'air d'un flash de lumière blanche.

Emma reporta ensuite son attention sur les chaines d'Henry. Elle essayait d'ôter l'anneau qu'il avait à la cheville mais ne parvenait qu'à chauffer l'anneau.

\- « Maman ! Ça brûle !, se plaignit Henry.

\- Merde, Gamin. Je fais de mon mieux.

\- Arrête, ça fait mal. »

Emma se releva. Elle leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Protège ta tête Gamin, ça va faire mal. », le prévint-elle.

Il eut tout juste le temps de couvrir sa tête de ses bras. Sa mère blonde pointa vivement ses paumes en direction du mur. Henry sentit un souffle le frôler. Le mur explosa et des débits s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Emma ramassa la chaîne et la mit dans les bras de son fils.

\- « Cours Gamin et ne te retourne pas.

\- Et vous ?

\- On est juste derrière toi. »

Emma le poussa pour le presser à partir. Henry courait dans les galeries étroites, tentant de résister à la tentation de se retourner. Il n'en courait que plus vite afin de fuir ce tiraillement. Il atteignit l'escalier et remonta les marches avec difficulté car alourdi par le poids de ses chaines.

* * *

« Le Serpentaire, dit une voix rauque et résonante. Le Serpentaire. »

Emma regarda les petits nuages de pourpre et bleu de mer et d'écume intimer son nom. L'Apprenti fit apparaître un bout de parchemin entre ses doigts. Il commença à tracer le destin souhaité le Sorcier.

 _« Le Serpentaire était prisonnier d'une cage de pierre dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire. »_

Les briques sortirent des murs et encerclèrent Emma. Les barreaux de sa nouvelle cage étaient trop étroits pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle tenta néanmoins de s'échapper et passa une épaule dans un passage. Les briques entreprenaient à présent d'obstruer les dernières ouvertures. Son bras finirait broyé par ces pierres taillées.

Regina fit abstraction de la douleur qui meurtrissait sa main gauche. Elle jeta ses bras avec violence, soulevant une vague de magie. Un mur de feu se mit à rugir. Ses lueurs flamboyantes éclairèrent le visage effrayé de l'Apprenti. Regina saisit ce bref instant de surprise de sa part pour lui ôter sa plume.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas, la mit en garde l'Apprenti. Ils n'appartiennent pas à ce monde. Ils le menacent.

\- La seule menace ici c'est vous et ce feu follet. »

Elle recueillit un peu du sang sur sa paume et écrivit quelques lignes. Ses lettres s'enchainaient et se couchaient presque tellement son geste était pressé. Elle apposa le point. Elle retint son souffle. Puis les mots se mirent à luire. Elle sourit, sincèrement soulagée. Elle enflamma la plume entre ses doigts et la jeta au sol.

Elle explosa le mur qui emprisonnait désormais Emma toute entière.

« Menacez ma famille et aucune ligne ne pourra vous sauvez de la fin que je vous réserve. », les mit-elle en garde.

Emma pouvait distinguer la haine et la colère sur son visage par delà le nuage de poussière qu'avait suscité l'explosion fugace. Regina attrapa alors son bras et elles disparurent dans un nuage violacé.

* * *

Henry était sorti de la maison. Il attendait, dissimulé derrière l'épais tronc des arbres.

\- « Allez... Mamans... S'il vous plait..., les suppliait-il en guettant toujours.

\- On est là, mon chéri. »

Regina sourit à son fils. Elle fit disparaître les chaines dont Emma n'avait pu totalement le délivrer. Henry courut prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Regina le serra fort contre elle. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu si longtemps...

Henry se dégagea se sa mère brune et regarda Emma avec inquiétude. Cette dernière ne put contenir son visage impassible bien longtemps et un sourire sincère habilla aussitôt ses lèvres. Elle lui tendit les bras et le jeune adolescent ne se fit pas prier.

Henry se recula ensuite d'Emma et sa mère blonde caressa doucement son visage. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Regina.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ?

\- Rien. L'important est que vous soyez saufs, tenta de la dissuader Regina. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Elle fit un rapide geste du poignet. La forêt autour d'eux se mua. Ils se retrouvèrent au sein du château. La pierre sombre et froide n'amenuisait en rien leur victoire.

\- « Je veux voir le parchemin, exigea Emma.

\- Non.

\- Il est dans ta main, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina serra malgré elle son poing et le papier trahit sa présence par un bruissement caractéristique. Emma ouvrit sa paume et ledit parchemin s'y matérialisa dans un petit flash lumineux et éphémère. Regina croisa les bras. Emma reporta son regard sur l'écrit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Les lettres étaient peu reconnaissables et le parchemin était taché de sang par endroit.

 _« Le Serpentaire se souvient de tout. Elle et Henry appartiennent à l'histoire de Regina. »_

Henry se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère pour lire également.

\- « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit au port ?, demanda Regina.

\- Non, mentit Emma.

\- Henry. »

L'adolescent comprit ce que a mère brune lui signifiait d'un simple regard. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas trainant.

« Rejoins ton grand-père, on arrive. » ajouta Regina d'un ton plus doux.

Il acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui. Emma baissa les yeux et remarqua deux petits cercles rouges. Elle décrivit un petit geste, comme Regina le lui avait appris et la blessure de la brune se referma aussitôt. Ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

\- « Merci, dit Regina en brisant le silence.

\- C'était qu'une grosse coupure.

\- Tu sais que je ne parle pas de cela. »

Emma ne put que hocher la tête.

\- « Tu sais, reprit Regina. J'ai pu retrouver mon père et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour cela.

\- … Et Robin ?, demanda Emma dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Même à présent, je ne l'ai pas rencontré. Il faut croire que nous n'étions pas fait pour nous trouver. »

Regina sourit tristement au souvenir de cet espoir brisé.

\- « Ah, fit Emma qui ne trouvait rien à ajouter.

\- J'aimerais te présenter à mon père.

\- En tant que quoi ? Je ne suis plus la Sauveuse, plus tout à fait celle que j'étais avant d'ailleurs, rit faussement Emma. Et je sais même pas si on peut dire que je suis la mère d'Henry ici.

\- Henry sera toujours ton fils et le mien. Et sans le Sort Noir, être la Sauveuse n'a que peu d'intérêt. »

Elle se pencha légèrement en lui confiant ses mots comme un secret. Elle appuya son dernier mot d'une grimace comique qui arracha un faible sourire à Emma.

\- Avant de me présenter à ton père, je pourrais revoir les miens... ? Pour eux j'ai disparu depuis un petit bout de temps.

\- Oui bien sûr. »

Elle s'étonna de cette demande et se peina qu'Emma veuille finalement la fuir. La blonde poussa la porte de bois. Avant qu'elle n'ait définitivement quitté la pièce, Regina lui confia :

« Je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de l'histoire. »

Emma s'arrêta. Elle n'osa pas se retourner mais répondit néanmoins :

« Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas trouvé ta fin heureuse. »

Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir échoué alors qu'elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour lui permettre de trouver le bonheur.

« Elle est ici, corrigea Regina. Ma fin heureuse est ici. »

Emma tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Les mèches blondes ne parvenaient à cacher ce sourire. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de l'entendre et sous tout son visage qui s'illuminait à présent.

« Je reviens. » dit-elle.

Emma quitta la pièce. Pourtant ces deux mots avaient été soufflé d'une voix plus haut perché trahissant encore ses sentiments. Elle reviendrait parce qu'elle savait que sa place était ici, entre ses lignes, dans ce château, dans ce monde.

La fin heureuse est ici, sans Auteur pour écrire la suite.

TRUE END.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Si Lily ne traverse pas le vortex, cela signifie que Cruella et Ursula ne sont jamais allées dans notre monde. Cruella a pu croiser l'Auteur et demander à quelqu'un d'autre de tuer Isaac à sa place (au hasard Ursula...) et Isaac aurait cassé la plume par peur que Cruella ne redevienne une tueuse en série.**

 **On sait qu'Isaac a commencé à modifier un peu l'histoire autour de l'affaire Lily/Charmings mais peut-être seulement qu'il s'est fait prendre parce qu'il s'est attaqué à l'Apprenti. Il a avoué à Regina avoir écrit une alternative où elle rencontrait Robin (d'où l'illustration qui en atteste) mais il a potentiellement modifié d'autres choses...**


End file.
